callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath (Call of Duty 4)
"Aftermath" is the eleventh level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It sees the player controlling Sgt. Paul Jackson and crawling around the crash site. Jackson eventually collapses and dies. Plot Sergeant Paul Jackson wakes up from the crash after Khaled Al-Asad's nuclear warhead was detonated from the previous mission, "Shock and Awe". Mortally wounded, he crawls out and around the downed CH-46 Sea Knight into the wasteland left by the blast, while buildings can be seen collapsing. The bodies of his squad members, excluding Lt. Vasquez, are lying around the area. After moving away from the helicopter, he falls down and dies, fading to white slowly, while the satellite lists his status as "Killed in Action". The consequences of the nuclear explosion as depicted in this level had prompted General Shepherd to initiate the Russo-American War to test the American military's true strength and to build his country's morale. Walkthrough All that can be done in this level is walking around and looking at the surroundings (aftermath of a nuclear blast). The player will spawn in the helicopter, and can crawl, crouch or stand, although in the last two stances the players will limp. After getting out of the helicopter, the player will fall but can get up again. Jumping will injure the player character. After 120 seconds, the player will fall if not crawling, and a building will be seen collapsing. The screen will then fade white, and the mission will end. Video's Transcript :Main article, Aftermath/Transcript Gallery Early Aftermath.jpg|Possible early image of Aftermath from fake Kim Jong Il review Aftermathchopper.png|The wreck of the CH-46 Sea Knight. Sgt._Paul_Jackson_Causualty.jpg|Sgt. Paul Jackson's name on the list of casualties of the nuke Teddy_Bear_Aftermath.jpg|A Teddy Bear in the wreckage next to the CH-46 Sea Knight Trivia *In the opening cutscene, a list of Marines who were in the city when the bomb goes off is listed, and Paul Jackson's name is highlighted in blue. However, eleven names above the blue name, Sgt. Paul Jackson is written again. *When the player walks while standing, they lean right with every step likely from a leg injury. Jumping will cause the player to fall. *It is possible to view this level in color as opposed to a red tint by enabling Super Contrast in the cheats menu. *If the player survives long enough in the school yard, the clamor of playing children can be heard. *Members of Jackson's team are scattered dead throughout the mission. Captain Pelayo is dead on the ground next to the place where the player jumps out. *During the level, a radio can be heard from the cockpit of the crashed helicopter saying things about treatment facilities and massive casualties. *If the player exits the helicopter and looks behind, the player will see what appears to be a signature. It is the Infinity Ward insignia. *In the opening cutscene, if the player looks at the map, they will see that the nuke was detonated in Iraq - close to the border of Iraq and Iran. *There is a teddy bear lying on the ground next to the car. *The nuke is not part of the backdrop. Using noclip, the player can go inside it. It is just made up of many two-dimensional clouds. *Originally there were two objectives: "Locate commanding officer" and "Find secure overhead cover." *In Modern Warfare 2, Shepherd says that he lost "30,000 men in a blink of an eye", which is a reference to this mission. *This is one of the shortest missions in the Call of Duty series, the other being Davis Family Vacation. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer